Los Potter
by RamLupin222
Summary: Serie de drabbles/viñetas sobre todos los Potter. Until the very end. Es Canon. Excepto la 3ª Generación, que hay nuevos personajes. Subo cap. semanalmente!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bienvenidos a esta colección de drabbles/víñetas sobre los Potter: James Potter I, Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter, Albus Potter, Lily L. Potter...**

 **He dejado un poco de lado mi otra historia (Contigo, siempre) por falta de inspiración. Intentaré subir un drabble cada semana o cada dos semanas.**

 **Comenten por favor si les gusta, gracias!**

* * *

 **I**

 **James & Lily (Amor)**

 **Primera Guerra Mágica**

—¡Joder James, puedes dejar de moverte una maldita vez! —Se quejó Sirius, harto de ver a James dando vueltas por el comedor de su casa— Ya verás cómo Lily enseguida vuelve, está con Alice y Gideon, todo saldrá bien.

—¡Joder Sirius, debería haber vuelto hace diez minutos! —Dijo James preocupado— ¿Y si los mortífagos la han herido? ¿Y si necesitan ayuda? ¿Y si…

—¡Ya James! —Le interrumpió Sirius exasperado y cogió a James de los hombros para mirarlo seriamente— Todo va a estar bien.

James bufó resentido y se sentó en el sofá.

—¿Ajedrez? —Preguntó Sirius poniendo el tablero sobre la mesa y James asintió con la cabeza.

—Caballo a C3 —Dijo Sirius al rato, mientras el caballo destrozaba a la reina enemiga— ¡Toma esa!

—Alfil a D6 —Mandó James distraído mientras pensaba en Lily. _Se va a enterar cuándo vuelva, no va a volver a ir a una misión_ pensó.

En ese momento se oyó el ruido de la puerta en abrirse y Lily entró. James se levantó y fue corriendo a verla.

—¡James! —Llamo ella mientras se tiraba encima de él y le besaba profundamente mientras Sirius los veía divertido desde el sofá.

En ese momento a James se le olvidaron todos los pensamientos donde le reñía a Lily y pensó que a ella no podía negarle nada, primero porque ella no le iba a hacer caso, pero sobretodo porque su Lily se lo merecía todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

 **Trío de Oro (Amistad)**

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en casa de Harry, él los había invitado a pasar la tarde en su casa, ahora que estaba muy solitaria porque Ginny se había ido una semana a entrenar para un partido en Los Ángeles.

Habían pasado dos años desde el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, en ese tiempo Harry se había convertido en auror y había vuelto con Ginny, ya llevaban dos años juntos. Ron también se había convertido en auror y de vez en cuando ayudaba a George en Sortilegios Weasley; y se había hecho novio de Hermione, la cual estaba trabajando en el Ministerio en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Ginny había empezado su carrera como jugadora de las Holyhead Harpies y hacía unos meses que se había mudado con Harry.

—¿Y quién iba a pensar que vosotros dos, los que estabais discutiendo cada semana, os harías novios? —Dijo Harry riéndose cuando volvía de la cocina con unos cafés humeantes y observaba a Ron y Hermione acurrucados en el sofá.

—La vida es así hermano, nunca sabes lo que va a pasar —Dijo Ron riendo— Yo creo que Hermione era más insoportable de pequeña.

—¡Oye Ron, yo no era insoportable! —Dijo Hermione pegándole con una almohada mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Claro que no cariño —Dijo Ron irónicamente mientras reía y Hermione seguía dándole con la almohada.

Harry observo a Ron y a Hermione discutir, ellos habían sido sus mejores amigos desde su primer año en Hogwarts, lo habían acompañado en todas sus aventuras y habían estado los tres juntos desde que salvaron a Hermione del troll. Se sentía muy agradecido de todo lo que habían hecho por él, sobretodo en la caza de los horrocruxes.

—Gracias —Dijo Harry mientras sus amigos lo veían extrañados— Por todo.

Ello sonrió y le miraron.

—No Harry, gracias a ti —Dijeron los dos— Por todo.

Porque ellos al fin y al cabo no eran sus mejores amigos, eran sus hermanos.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

 **Harry & Ginny (Amor)**

 **31 de octubre de 2002**

Ginny se había levantado y había ido a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. Hoy era 31 de octubre, se cumplían 21 años de la muerte de los padres de Harry, y Ginny sabía que ese día Harry no se levantaría de la cama hasta la hora de comer y que hoy estaría triste y decaído.

Harry apareció en la cocina sobre las 2 del mediodía después de estar horas en la cama sin ganas de levantarse.

—Hola amor —Le dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a Harry y lo besaba suavemente en los labios.

—Hola Ginny —Dijo Harry con voz triste y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas— ¿Te parece si vamos ahora a la tumba de mis padres?

Ginny se sorprendió por la invitación, normalmente Harry prefería ir solo y no dejaba a nadie que lo acompañara. Pero Harry había tomado una decisión, iba a tratar de llevar mejor ese día, no quería estar así todos los 31 de octubre.

—¿Quieres que vaya? ¿Yo? —Dijo Ginny sorprendida y mirando a los verdes ojos de Harry.

—Si cariño, he tomado una decisión, tengo que superar todo esto, y necesito tu ayuda —Dijo Harry y la abrazó— Te amo.

—Yo también te amo —Dijo Ginny mientras se soltaba de los brazos de Harry y le daba un suave beso— Vamos, pongámonos en marcha.

—Vamos —Dijo Harry mientras la cogía de la mano y se desaparecía junto a ella. Harry ya sabía que ahora todo iría mejor, porque con la ayuda de su pelirroja lo superaría.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

 **James S. Potter & Allison Macmillan**

 **1er año de Hogwarts de James**

—¡Gryffindor!

James escuchó al Sombrero Seleccionador y corrió a sentarse junto a la que era ahora su casa. Respiro aliviado, había estado preocupado todo el viaje pensando en que no lo iban a poner en Gryffindor.

Ya más tranquilo, después de haber saludado a todos sus primos y primas, James se puso a mirar a los que quedaban por seleccionar.

—¡Allison Macmillan! —Una niña pelirroja se dirigió hacia al sombrero y se sentó mientras el profesor Neville le ponía el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza.

—Mmm… Veo mucha lealtad en ti, podrías ser una muy buena Hufflepuff, pero también veo algo diferente, veo mucha valentía, si, la veo con intensidad… —Dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador.

—¡Gryffindor!

La niña pelirroja se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor con una gran sonrisa en la cara y se sentó a la izquierda de James.

—Hola, soy James, bienvenida

—Yo soy Allison, encantada —Le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras se daban la mano.

Después de escuchar el discurso de la directora McGonagall se pusieron a cenar. Durante la cena James y Allison no dejaron de hablar entre ellos y también hablaron con Frank Longbottom, el hijo pequeño de Neville y con Lorcan Scamander, hijo de Luna. Cuando acabaron de cenar, una prefecta se puso en pie.

—¡Los de primero, seguidme hacia los dormitorios! —Anunció Victorie, la cual era prefecta de Gryffindor y prima de James.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor la prefecta les dijo dónde estaban los dormitorios y se despidieron.

—Adiós Allison ¡Hasta mañana! —Se despidió James.

—Hasta mañana James —Dijo ella mientras subía hacia su nuevo dormitorio.

* * *

 **Bueno, en este capítulo hemos introducido a un nuevo personaje creado por mí. Ella es Allison Macmillan, hija de Ernie Macmillan y Susan Bones, pelirroja y parecida a Lily Evans cuando era pequeña, pero sin tanto carácter.**

 **Más adelante desvelaré una foto de su apariencia física.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Ram Lupin 222**


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

 **Harry & Ginny (Amor)**

 **6º año de Harry en Hogwarts**

Harry bufó, estaba harto de no poder pasar tiempo con su novia, Ginny, porque Hermione estaba planificando los estudios para los TIMOS de Ginny y no le dejaba casi tiempo con él. Tenía que hacer algo, además de los estudios también se sumaba el hecho de los castigos de Snape que tenía que hacer todos los sábados.

Harry se levantó del banco después de haber comido en el Gran Comedor y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Allí divisó a Ginny y a Hermione y espero a que Hermione se levantara a buscar cualquier libro, una vez Hermione se levantó Harry se acercó sigilosamente a Ginny y le susurró a la oreja.

—Hola Gin, ven rápido conmigo —Dijo mientras Ginny se sorprendía.

Ginny se giró contenta y le dio un beso mientras le cogía de la mano y se iba con él. Harry dejó un papel sobre la mesa para avisar a Hermione de que se la había llevado y se fue corriendo con Ginny. Una vez fuera de la biblioteca fueron corriendo por los pasillos hasta que Harry se detuvo en un pequeño pasadizo.

—¿Qué era eso tan urgente para lo que me has traído aquí Harry? —Preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa curiosa en sus labios.

—No aguantaba más tiempo sin ver a mi novia —Dijo Harry con una sonrisa tímida y Ginny le dio un beso largo

—Creo que tú también me has echado de menos ¿no? —Dijo Harry con una sonrisa pícara después de separarse de Ginny.

—Claro que te he echado de menos tontorrón —Dijo Ginny y lo volvió a besar entre risas.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola, buenas! Les quería anunciar que me he hecho un Twitter para Fanfiction y más cosas de Harry Potter. Me pueden seguir aquí: RamLupin222**

 **También quería anunciarles que estoy continuando con la historia** _Contigo, siempre_ **y que seguramente el jueves o el viernes tengan nuevo capítulo.**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Saludos**

* * *

 **VI**

 **James Potter & Lily Evans**

 **Primera Guerra Mágica**

James abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró a Lily en la cocina preparando la cena. Lily hoy no había tenido misión de la Orden y estaba esperando a que llegara James de su misión.

—¡Hola Lily, ya estoy en casa! —Saludó al entrar y fue hacia ella.

—Hola James ¿Cómo ha ido hoy? —Contestó Lily mirándole nerviosamente mientras le temblaban las manos.

—Muy bien cariño, vamos detrás de unos mortífagos —Dijo James extrañado por la actitud de Lily.

Se pusieron a comer y James advirtió una actitud nerviosa en Lily durante toda la cena.

—Voy a por el postre —Dijo Lily y se levantó. Cuando iba a coger el postre le entró una arcada y se sujetó a la encimera de la cocina.

—¡Voy al baño!—Dijo y se fue corriendo a vomitar.

James se levantó al poco y fue a ver como se encontraba Lily. Al llegar al baño se la encontró vomitando, cuándo acabo salió del baño y James la acompaño hacia el sofá.

—¿Lily, estas bien? —Lily asintió con la cabeza— ¿Te pasa algo? Llevas toda la cena actuando como si estuvieras nerviosa.

—James —Dijo Lily en un susurro y con lágrimas en los ojos—, estoy embarazada, vas a ser padre.

James se quedó de piedra y miró a Lily con precaución.

—Voy a ser padre —Susurro y después levanto la voz mientras cogía a Lily en brazos— ¡Voy a ser padre! ¡Vamos a tener un hijo Lily!

—¿Estas contento? —Preguntó Lily dudosa.

—¡Que si estoy contento, es lo mejor que me podrían haber dicho en la vida! —Dijo James ilusionado y mirándola— ¡Un hijo con Lily Evans!

—Te amo, James —Dijo Lily ya más relajada y se tiró a los brazos de James en el sofá.

—Y yo a ti, Lily —Dijo James mirándola a los ojos y abrazándola.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, nuevo capítulo! No me lancéis la _cruciatus_ por haber tardado tanto jaja, a ver si ahora que he vuelto de vacaciones subo más a menudo.**

 **¡Espero que os guste! Dejad un review, me ayuda mucho.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Ram Lupin 222**

* * *

 **VII**

 **Familia Potter (2ª Gen)**

 **Años después de la Guerra**

—¡James deja en paz a tu hermano! —Chilló Ginny por enésima vez mientras sostenía a una pequeña Lily dormida en sus brazos— ¡Albus no toques eso!

De repente se oyó un ruido y apareció Harry en la chimenea vestido con el uniforme del Cuartel de Aurores.

—¡Hola, papa! —Chillaron James y Albus mientras se lanzaban encima suya para abrazarlo.

—¡Hola hijos! —Saludó Harry mientras se acercaba a Ginny y Lily— ¿Cómo están las dos reinas de la casa?

—Hola cariño —Dijo Ginny mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios.

—¿Cómo está la niña más guapa del mundo mágico? —Dijo Harry mientras sostenía a Lily en brazos y le daba un beso en la frente.

—Id a ver la tele al comedor hijos —Dijo Harry a James y Albus para poder hablar con Ginny tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo estas Ginny? —Dijo Harry sentándose en una silla de la cocina con Lily encima.

—Un poco cansada Harry, cuidar de los tres me agota —Dijo Ginny.

—Mira Ginny, me voy a coger unos días libre ahora que hemos acabado con el último caso y así podré ayudarte con los niños —Dijo Harry y le dio un beso —¿Te parece bien?

—Claro amor, muchas gracias —Dijo Ginny— Te amo.

—Y yo a ti Ginny —Contestó Harry— Voy a llevar a Lily a la cuna.

Harry subió al cuarto y dejó a Lily en su cuna mientras pensaba _Soy feliz, tengo todo lo que deseaba: una familia, una mujer increíble, un trabajo que me gusta, unos amigos geniales, todo va bien_.


End file.
